Rotom's Room
Saffron City |region=Sinnoh |region2=Kanto |generation= |map=Sinnoh Eterna City Map.png |mapname=Sinnoh }} Rotom's Room (Japanese: ロトムのへや Rotom's Room) is a hidden room in the Pokémon games that appears in , . It houses five appliances that can inhabit and thus change forms. If the player interacts with an appliance with more than one Rotom in their party, the game will ask which Rotom the player wants to possess the appliance. In Sinnoh In Platinum, Rotom's Room is located on the ground floor of the Team Galactic Eterna Building, to the left of the television. The is required to gain access to the room. A , a , a , a , and a are lined up in the center of the room, and on the table is a notebook written by Charon explaining the limitations of Rotom's forms. There is a second, longer journal detailing the discovery of Rotom as well. The first time that Rotom merges with an appliance, Professor Rowan will enter the room and speak with the player. In Kanto ]] ]] In , Rotom's Room is located inside the Silph Co. building in Saffron City. It is only accessible via the broken elevator when Rotom is in the first slot of the party. Its electricity will send the elevator down one floor from the ground level into a room almost identical to its counterpart in Sinnoh, with the only main differences being the location of the door, the lack of the old notebook, and a different floor and wall design. Other appliance locations ]] In Unova, the appliances Rotom uses to change forms are located in a storage room at Shopping Mall Nine. In Kalos, the appliances are in Professor Sycamore's Lab in Lumiose City, on the second floor. In Hoenn, the appliances are in Professor Birch's Lab in Littleroot Town. In Alola, they appear in the basement of the Pokémon Research Lab on . Unlike Rotom's Room, these locations do not have five separate appliances; instead, a single box has the power to change Rotom's form. This allows multiple Rotom to share the same form in one game, as well as being tradable in all forms. Notebooks The mysterious notebook appears in both Platinum and HeartGold and SoulSilver, while the old notebook only appears in Platinum. Mysterious notebook :"It was by pure chance that I obtained information about the Pokémon Rotom. :Remarkably, Rotom has the ability to enter and merge with special motors. :It's now known that Rotom can stay inside a motor almost indefinitely. :However, it will emerge if it enters a Union Room or a Wi-Fi Club. :Rotom will also emerge from the motor if it is left at the . :Rotom may also forget certain moves when it leaves a motor. :This Pokémon requires exhaustive observation and analysis. :To ensure I get all the credit, my Rotom research must be kept secret. :They will come to recognize me as the scientific genius Char..." Old notebook :"Our encounter was a sudden one. :It was when I found my toy robot, one that I had earlier misplaced. :At that instant, a Pokémon startlingly emerged from the lawn mower's motor! :Clutching my robot, I stared, transfixed by the peculiar Pokémon." :"The Pokémon hovered in the air, held aloft by a . :As if curious and unafraid of my presence, it floated toward me. :Crackling sounds accompanied it, as if from static electricity in the air. :Remarkably, it seemed the Pokémon was the source of this power! :In alarm, I flinched, certain that my face would be subjected to a shock. :Much to my surprise, the Pokémon seemed to favor me with a smile." :"Finally, I came to realize that the Pokémon only wished to be friends. :I have decided to name this most wondrous Pokémon 'Rotom.' :Simple though it may be, Rotom emerged to me from the motor of a lawn mower. :Motor and Rotom... Surely the link is obvious?" :"Rotom is a Pokémon that is simply sensational. :The fact that it can is simply the beginning. :What makes Rotom unique is its ability to enter and operate machinery!" :"Rotom and I became fast friends. We were perpetual companions. :The ity from its body forbade contact, however. :We could not touch, let alone hug or hold hands, but we cared not. :For we were bonded on a much deeper, incorporeal level." :"A feeling of mischief got the better of me one day. :Seeing Rotom hovering, I decided to startle it--normally I would not. :Perhaps frightened, Rotom discharged power beyond its usual range. :I fell, stunned, into the arms of unconsciousness..." :"When I came to, to my horror I realized that Rotom had disappeared. :I searched high and low for my friend in dismay and desperation. :'Don't chastise yourself.' :'The fault is mine. No harm done.' :'Let us play as we always have.' :Though my words poured out, my friend could not be found to hear them..." :"My search for Rotom carried me far from home. :It was in the town's rubbish heap that I again found my old toy robot. :Curiously, our eyes met, then the robot waved a hand as if in greeting. :I knew then that I had found my lost friend. :I ran to and hugged Rotom tight, talking on and on." :"The robot's eyes lit up happily as I held it. :I'm certain that, within it, Rotom was emitting lots electricity. :Somehow, I felt I could understand Rotom's thoughts better than before. :Also, I realized that we would remain friends throughout our lives..." In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Rotom's Room appeared in Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost). After following from the Old Chateau to the Team Galactic Eterna Building, and had discovered a door labeled "Secret Room." Using the Secret Key Diamond had found at the Old Chateau, they opened the door, which gave Pearl an electric jolt while doing so. Inside the room, they found a lawn mower, a washing machine, a fridge, an electric fan, and a microwave. They then saw Rotom entering the washing machine, turning into Wash Rotom. When Diamond tried to use Tru against it, Rotom left the washing machine and entered the microwave, making Pearl understand Rotom's ability to enter electric appliances to change its form and type. Diamond later understood that Rotom had brought them there just to show what it was capable of. As the Plasma Pokémon had struck a friendship with the two Pokédex holders, it decided to come with them. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Raum von Rotom |es_eu=Sala de Rotom |fr_eu=Salle Motisma |it=Stanza di Rotom |ko=로토무의 방 Rotom's Room }} Category:Platinum locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Event-exclusive locations de:Raum von Rotom it:Stanza di Rotom ja:ロトムのへや zh:洛托姆的房间